dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon
thumb|Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the DragonDragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon is de dertiende ''Dragon Ball Z''''-''film. Samenvatting Een kleine krijger neemt het op tegen een monster en wordt verslagen. Iemand lacht en zegt dat de aarde de laatst overgeblevene is... Een stel criminelen in een auto veroorzaken ongelukken en vernielingen, totdat ze de Great Saiyaman tegenkomen. Gohan stopt de auto met zijn voet en een crimineel beschiet hem. Gohan vangt de kogels op en kiept de auto om. De criminelen, in een soortgelijk pak als Gohan, vallen voor de voeten van Videl en de twee verslaan de criminelen. Daarna doen ze een stoere pose en keren terug naar school. Een vreemde oude man heeft alles gezien en lacht. Ze zeggen dat ze naar toilet waren, maar de rest van de klas weet wel wat ze werkelijk gedaan hebben. De les gaat verder. Videl krijgt een oproep, een gekke oude man heeft een toren beklommen. Gohan vraagt of hij weer naar het toilet mag en hij en Videl gaan weer weg. De oude man op de toren roept dat hij gaat springen. Deze man blijkt dezelfde te zijn die Gohan en Videl gade sloeg. De toeschouwers zeggen dat die man op televisie vertelde over een orakel. De Great Saiyaman en Videl vliegen naar hem toe en Videl vindt dat hij maar moet springen. Als hij dat echt doet, vangt Gohan hem op. De man zeurt dat hij wel dood had kunnen zijn. Op de grond vertelt de oude man over de legende van Tapion, die 100 jaar geleden de planeet Konack in het zuidelijke sterrenstelsel redde. Videl wil terug naar school gaan, maar Gohan wil die Tapion wel ontmoeten. De oude man haalt een muziekdoosje tevoorschijn, in dit orakel zit Tapion opgesloten. De man zegt dat de aarde snel in gevaar zal zijn, want iets kwaads dat hele sterrenstelsels kan vernietigen nadert de aarde. Dus hebben ze de hulp van de moedige krijger Tapion nodig. Daarom heeft de man de afgelopen 30 jaar naar het orakel gezocht. Hij kan het kistje alleen niet open krijgen. Het lukt Gohan ook niet. Videl denkt dat het ding gewoon roestig is en wil weer naar school. De oude man smeekt Gohan of hij hem naar Shenron wil brengen, de draak moet het kunnen. De man weet dat Gohan en Videl al eerder met de draak gesproken hebben. Videl heeft door dat die hele zelfmoordactie een middel was om haar en Gohan te spreken te krijgen, wat de oude man bevestigt. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl en Krillin kijken toe hoe Bulma probeert de binnenkant van het kistje te scannen, wat niet lukt. Zelfs Goku kan de slinger niet omdraaien, dus misschien is het verhaal wel waar. Goku besluit dat ze de Dragon Balls maar moeten gaan zoeken en de oude man lacht gemeen. De Z-krijgers vliegen allemaal een andere kant op, Goku met de oude man. De man zegt dat hij de aarde nog een fijne plek zal gaan vinden en Goku vraagt of van een andere planeet komt. De man zegt snel van niet. Iedereen wil Tapion graag ontmoeten en de Dragon Balls worden verzameld (Goku moet zelfs met een troep leeuwen stoeien voor een Dragon Ball.). Goku roept Shenron op en de oude man vraagt hem om het kistje open te maken. Shenron doet het en de Dragon Balls verspreiden zich weer. Het muziekdoosje begint een mooie melodie te spelen en het gaat open. Gohan voelt een sterk aura en de oude man loopt gemeen kijkend een stukje achteruit. Het kistje knalt uit elkaar en in grote rookpluimen verschijnt Tapion. Op een ocarina speelt hij de melodie. Hij stopt met spelen en de oude man loopt lachend op hem af. Tapion richt zijn zwaard op hem en gebiedt hem afstand te houden. Hij lijkt niet zo blij te zijn met zijn vrijheid en ook Goku moet afstand houden. Ze hebben een ernstige vergissing begaan door hem vrij te laten! Tapion loopt weg en Trunks zegt dat hij vanaf nu zijn held is, daarna gaan hij en Goten hem achterna. De rest van de Z-krijgers blijft verbaasd achter. Vastbesloten om al Tapions verhalen te horen doet Trunks een luik open, waaronder Tapion zit. De krijger lijkt enorme hoofdpijn te hebben. Op een barbecue, waarbij de Z-krijgers en Oolong en Master Roshi aanwezig zijn vraagt Goku zich af waar de oude man is. Master Roshi zit dronken achter Bulma aan, die hem wegslaat. Goten en Trunks halen wat eten voor Tapion en keren naar hem terug. De krijger trekt onmiddellijk zijn zwaard. Trunks zet het eten neer en hij en Goten vertrekken. In de stad is het een chaos, overal zijn explosies en vernietigingen. De Great Saiyaman en Videl zoeken naar de oorzaak. Tussen een aantal branden stuiten Gohan en Videl op een enorm monster. Nog net op tijd kunnen ze zijn staart ontwijken. Als ze het monster beter kunnen zien, zien ze dat het alleen om de onderste helft van het monster gaat. Misschien is dit het gevaar waar de oude man het over had? Gohan en Videl beginnen met hun pose en kunnen weer net de staart van het beest ontwijken. De twee vallen en Gohan verliest zijn zonnebril. Videl zet haar helm af en Gohan gaat weer op het monster af. Hij doet een power-up, waarbij hij zijn hoofdband verliest, en valt het monster aan, wat mislukt. Gohan schiet het monster in een gebouw en Videl moedigt hem aan. Gohan merkt dat het monster tastbaar is als hij aanvalt. Met nog een paar goedgeplaatste klappen gooit Gohan het monster om en als hij weer opstaat gebruikt hij energieaanvallen op hem. Videl denkt dat Gohan gewonnen heeft, maar hij weet dat dat niet zo is. Plotseling horen Gohan en Videl de melodie van Tapion. Het monster is verdwenen en ze zien Tapion weglopen, hij kijkt nog even boos achterom. Gohan en Videl zien ook een schim wegschieten die verdacht veel op de oude man lijkt. Trunks brengt Tapion wat kleren, maar hij mag nog steeds niet in zijn buurt komen. Het eten dat hij hem eerder bracht is ook nog onaangeroerd, merkt hij op. Tapion stuurt hem weg. Het is nacht, Tapion slaapt. Zijn ocarina glijdt van zijn riem en er stijgt rook op vanuit Tapion. Het bovenlijf van een monster valt hem aan. Tapion ontwijkt hem en pakt zijn ocarina van de grond. Hij speelt zijn melodie en drijft zo het monster weer in hem. Trunks brengt Tapion voedsel en ziet dat de hele plek verwoest is. Gelukkig is de held in orde. Ondertussen heeft Bulma door dat Trunks stiekem voedsel naar Tapion brengt. Ze praat er tijdens de afwas over met Videl. Bulma vertelt dat Trunks vindt dat hij, net als Goten, een oudere broer moet hebben. Videl, die ook enig kind is, begrijpt hoe Trunks zich voelt. Tapion speelt weer op zijn ocarina. Trunks stormt binnen en houdt een kat weg van het eten van zijn 'grote broer'. De vreemde oude man slaat Tapion gade, terwijl Trunks hem vraagt nog meer te spelen. Plotseling landt de oude man achter Tapion en probeert zijn ocarina af te pakken. Gelukkig weet Trunks hem in veiligheid te brengen en hij staat op het punt om hem terug aan Tapion te geven. De oude man, omringd door vuur, zegt dat Tapion het monster is dat de stad verwoest en dat niet alleen de aarde, maar het hele universum vernietigd zal worden als Trunks Tapion de ocarina geeft, dus moet hij de ocarina maar aan de oude man geven. Tapion zegt dat Trunks niet naar de oude man moet luisteren en dat hij hem moet geloven. Trunks twijfelt, maar geeft de ocarina toch aan Tapion, zijn 'broer'. De oude man verdwijnt weer. Als Trunks wil vertrekken zegt Tapion dat hij honger heeft en eindelijk mag Trunks blijven. Bulma vertelt Videl dat Trunks Tapion eindelijk mee naar huis heeft gebracht en nu erg gelukkig is. En inderdaad, Tapion en Trunks spelen met het speelgoed van Trunks op zijn kamer. 's Avonds, als Trunks in bed ligt, vraagt hij Tapion of hij broers of zussen heeft. Tapion antwoordt dat hij een jonger broertje heeft, een aardig kind, net als Trunks. Nu vraagt Trunks Tapion om iets over zijn planeet te vertellen en dat doet hij. Zijn planeet heet Konack en het ligt in het zuidelijke sterrenstelsel. Het is een mooie planeet, als de aarde, met veel groen. Maar op een dag werd de planeet aangevallen door een monster, genaamd Hildegarn. De mensen werden vermoord en de planeet werd vernietigd. We zien een korte terugblik van Tapion, waarin Hildegarn temidden van verwoestingen staat. Hildegarn is het monster dat we eerder in twee delen zagen. Tapion vertelt dat toen iedereen dacht dat ze gingen sterven, er een wonder gebeurde... Tapion ziet dat Trunks in slaap is gevallen en glimlacht. Hij ziet een kleinere en jongere versie van zichzelf voor zich, zijn jongere broertje, Minoshia, het jongetje uit het beginstukje van de film. Hij zal waarschijnlijk vermoord zijn. Hij hoopt dat Trunks goed op zichzelf past. Als Tapion de kamer van Trunks verlaat en weg wil gaan, vraagt Bulma hem waar hij naartoe gaat. Hij kan immers zo lang blijven als hij wil en het maakt Trunks zo gelukkig. Tapion zegt dat hij niet kan blijven. Als Bulma vraagt waarom, antwoordt hij dat er een monster is verzegeld in zijn lichaam. Bulma weet niet waar hij het over heeft, dus moet hij alles maar vertellen bij een kop koffie. Tapion vertelt in een terugblik dat de zwarte magiërs van een veraf gelegen planeet (die allemaal op de oude man lijken), een negatieve energie loslieten op één van Konacks standbeelden, een standbeeld van Hildegarn. Zo lieten zij Hildegarn geboren worden. Bulma concludeert dat de magiërs enorme kracht hadden. Hoi, de oude man, was één van hen. Hij heeft de Z-krijgers misleid. Bulma vraagt nu hoe het monster in Tapion is opgesloten. Hij vertelt dat ze het standbeeld konden beheersen door middel van het heilige zwaard en de heilige ocarina. Het zwaard en de ocarina van Tapion waren geschenken van de goden. Zijn broertje had ook een ocarina en samen konden zij het monster met hun melodie bedwingen. Toen het monster geen kant op kon, hakte één van de priesters hem doormidden. Eén helft van het monster verdween in Tapion en één helft in Minoshia. De vrede was eindelijk teruggekeerd op de planeet Konack. Tapion en zijn broertje werden legendes. Ze werden opgesloten in twee orakels, om te voorkomen dat de zwarte magiërs het monster weer opriepen. Zo kon niemand meer bij het monster. Maar als hij en zijn broertje dicht bij elkaar komen, worden de twee monsterhelften weer één. Dus werden ze beiden ver weg gezonden in het universum. Maar Hoi heeft beide orakels gevonden en wil Hildegarn gebruiken om het universum te overheersen. Tapion weet niet waar Minoshia is, misschien is hij dood. Bulma vindt dat Hoi moet boeten voor zijn misdaden. Tapion wil weer opgesloten worden, zodat Hildegarn nooit meer zijn volledige lichaam terug kan krijgen. Nu blijkt ook dat Tapion niet meer geslapen heeft sinds hij uit het orakel bevrijd is. Bulma zegt dat ze het wel in orde zal maken, ze gaat een nieuw orakel maken, om daar het monster in op te sluiten. Dat kan ze, want ze heeft de gebroken delen van het oude orakel nog. Tapion is blij, hij zal de komende tijd eindelijk wat kunnen rusten. De volgende morgen roept Bulma Tapion, die net met Trunks speelt. Het orakel is klaar en ze heeft het 'Tapions slaapkamer' genoemd. Het is een enorm ding, wat dezelfde controle over Hildegarn heeft als het oude orakel. Hierin zal Tapion veilig kunnen slapen. Hoi en het onderlijf van Hildegarn zorgen weer voor problemen in de stad. De oude man schreeuwt dat het einde nabij is als Hildegarn weer één wordt. Dan zal hij het hele universum overheersen! In het orakel wordt Tapion wakker en hij schreeuwt. Energiegolven vormen zich om hem heen. Bulma wordt wakker van een explosie en ziet dat het orakel uit elkaar ligt. Wat later zijn Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten en Trunks ook aanwezig. Tapion komt net weer hijgend aanlopen, hij is duidelijk erg moe. Hij heeft Hildegarns bovenlichaam opgesloten, maar zijn onderlichaam zorgt voor chaos in de stad. De verenigde kracht van de twee delen blijft groeien en hij kan het niet lang meer volhouden. Een nieuwe energiegolf laat Tapion op de grond vallen. Bulma zegt dat ze een nieuw orakel zal maken, maar Tapion roept dat het te laat is en dat ze hem moeten vermoorden nu Hildegarn nog in hem zit. Plotseling stormen Hoi en de onderste helft van Hildegarn het gebouw binnen. Als Tapion zijn ocarina wil bespelen schiet Hoi die uit zijn handen, maar Trunks weet het ding weer te bemachtigen en aan Tapion te geven. Als hij wil spelen wordt de kracht van Hildegarn te groot en Trunks ziet ontzet zijn held lijden. Hildegarns bovenste deel ontsnapt en het monster wordt weer één. Na meer dan duizend jaar gevangenschap is Hildegarn terug! Nu beveelt Hoi het monster iedereen te vernietigen. Tapion speelt zijn melodie, maar het heeft geen effect meer op het monster. Trunks kan de held nog net voor een aanval van het monster wegduwen. Goku en Goten vallen Hildegarn aan, maar Goku wordt snel op de grond geslagen. Trunks brengt Tapion in veiligheid en gaat naar het gevecht. Goku wordt Super Saiyan 2 en Goten wordt Super Saiyan. Samen met Gohan, in zijn Mystic vorm, vallen ze Hildegarn weer aan. Het monster wordt steeds sneller en Hildegarn ontwijkt een Kamehameha van Goku. Vervolgens mept hij de Super Saiyan richting Bulma en Videl. Gohan kan het monster ook niet raken en Hildegarn grijpt hem vast. Gelukkig schiet iemand Gohan los uit Hildegarns greep. Het is Vegeta, die behoorlijk boos is om de verwoestingen aan zijn huis. Als een Super Saiyan valt hij Hildegarn aan, maar zelfs zijn enorme aanval kan het monster niets doen. Vegeta wordt een gebouw vol mensen in geslagen en beschermt hen tegen een energieaanval van Hildegarn. De Saiyan prins klaagt nog even dat hij te aardig is en valt vervolgens bewusteloos op de grond. Zijn haar is weer zwart. Goku wil naar Vegeta, maar Hildegarn grijpt hem. Nu doen Goten en Trunks als Super Saiyans de Fusion Dance. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks weet Hildegarn met zijn aanvallen op de grond te krijgen en doet een laatste aanval op hem. Het monster kruipt simpelweg uit zijn verbrande huid en wordt een verbeterde versie van zichzelf. Vliegend haalt hij Gotenks neer, die weer opsplitst in Goten en Trunks. Gohan wil ze helpen, maar Hildegarn pakt hem vast. Videl vliegt nu naar het monster om Gohan te helpen, maar een vuuraanval van Hildegarn smakt haar tegen een gebouw aan. Hildegarn gooit Gohan vlak naast haar. Goku neemt het weer op tegen Hildegarn, maar kan niet op tegen diens enorme kracht. Hildegarn duwt hem met grote kracht een bouwwerk in en een gedeelte van de stad stort in. Hildegarn gaat nu achter de burgers aan. Goku ligt onder puin en is geen Super Saiyan 2 meer. Hij ziet dat Hildegarn helemaal niet beschadigd is. De held kruipt onder het puin vandaan en vraagt zich af hoe hij het monster kan verslaan, dan valt hij bewusteloos neer. Hoi en Hildegarn zetten hun vernietigingen voort. Plotseling weerklinkt Tapions melodie door de stad. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks en Videl liggen bewusteloos op de grond en Vegeta wordt ondersteund door wat burgers. Videl komt even bij haar positieven. Ze hoopt dat de boze droom snel voorbij is, daarna valt ze weer bewusteloos neer. Trunks komt ook weer bij bewustzijn door de melodie van zijn 'broer'. Hoi roept dat het ocarinaspel van Tapion nutteloos is en Hildegarn gebruikt zijn vurige adem op de held. Hij weerstaat het en het monster deinst achteruit. Trunks, die net komt aanrennen, weet nu zeker dat Tapion de legende is waarover werd verteld. Tapion vliegt al spelend op Hildegarn af en hij weet dat hij niet mag verliezen. Hildegarn verdwijnt in Tapion en hij valt op de grond. Trunks snelt toe en Tapion trekt zijn zwaard. Hiermee moet Trunks hem vermoorden, nu Hildegarn in hem vastzit, om zo de aarde te redden. Trunks kan het niet, maar Tapion schreeuwt dat Trunks het moet doen, om een moedige krijger te zijn. Hij wil sterven als een moedige krijger, voordat de aarde vernietigd wordt. Alles is voorbij als Hildegarn weer vrijkomt. Tapion smeekt Trunks nu om het te doen. Met tranen in zijn ogen pakt Trunks het zwaard van Tapion aan en heft het op. Tapion bedankt hem en hij is blij dat hij Trunks heeft leren kennen. Hoi schrikt en vliegt op Tapion af. De held glimlacht. Plotseling gaat het mis! Voordat Trunks toe kan slaan komt Hildegarn weer vrij en Tapions ocarina breekt. Goku is weer bij bewustzijn en ziet het gebeuren aan. Hildegarn gaat op Hoi staan en de magiër sterft. Nu gaat het monster op Tapion af. Trunks springt voor hem, maar hij hoeft hem niet te beschermen, want Goku verschijnt weer op het strijdtoneel. Als een Super Saiyan 3 gaat Goku tegen Hildegarn vechten. Als het monster even is afgeleid hakt Trunks met het zwaard zijn staart af. Als hij weer wil toeslaan roept Goku dat hij het aan hem moet overlaten. Gohan is ook weer bij bewustzijn en roept Goku iets toe over een zwakke plek van Hildegarn, maar Goku had het al door. Goku heeft één seconde de kans het monster te raken als hij aanvalt, dus daagt hij Hildegarn uit. Het mislukt steeds, maar dan zegt Goku dat als hij het niet kan, er niemand anders is die het kan. En na deze woorden vliegt Goku op het monster af, ontwijkt diens aanval en gebruikt zijn Dragonfist. De aanval doorboort het monster en de kracht van de draak vernietigt Hildegarn. Tapion zegt dat de nachtmerrie eindelijk voorbij is en dat Hildegarn eindelijk is overwonnen. Tapion zit in een tijdmachine van Bulma. Bulma stelt de tijdmachine in, zodat Tapion weer naar huis kan. Goku zegt dat Shenron de gedode burgers wel weer tot leven brengt. Trunks is wat sneu, hij dacht dat hij eindelijk een broer had. Bulma zegt dat hij Tapion altijd met de tijdmachine op kan zoeken, wat hem wat blijer stemt. Dan geeft Tapion hem zijn zwaard, hij heeft het niet meer nodig. De held neemt afscheid, hij zal iedereen wel weer eens zien. De tijdmachine vertrekt, achterna gerend door een dolgelukkige Trunks. Categorie:Films Categorie:Dragon Ball Z films